The Day Goes On
by Emma Karazuki
Summary: We stand here, remembering the good old days. back then, we always fought. arguments were common and we went our seperate ways. but still, the day goes on. Team 7! One Shot!


A/N: Hey every body! This is one of my first one shot so I hope you all enjoy it. On another note, this story has slight romance but not a lot. This story takes place in late Shippuden.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I just use his characters for my own entertainment.

_**The Day Goes On**_

"He's back!" Rock Lee screamed down the streets of Konoha.

**XXXXX**

When I woke up this morning, I had a strange feeling in my gut. Some thing weird was going to happen today, and I would not like it.

Naruto showed up at my door early, as usual, asking for me to make him break fast. While I cooked, he told me about his latest missions and got that big smile on his face when he recalled saving every one from their death.

His smile is some thing else that the Uchiha had left broken and lonely. I was the other thing. Naruto never smiled the way he used to any more. Just another reminder that it was Sasuke's fault.

I know that Naruto still has hope that Sasuke will come back.

My hope faded with time, and my maturity grew so much that I knew Sasuke wouldn't change. He hated us now, and I could fully accept that fact.

When Sasuke had left, I thought that I was alone and the only one hurting. But I never realized that Naruto suffered just as much as I had, maybe even worse. I was his only friend now.

We were at the ramen shop, enjoying our food, when Rock Lee informed every one of his return. That was a moment that changed my life for ever.

**XXXXX**

I quickly learned about Sasuke's condition, thanks to the gossiping women that were always nearby talking about some body.

Naruto had left as soon as Lee said that Sasuke was back. Sasuke had returned by his own free will and was being held in the Konoha Security Prison. His trial would be in 3 days. If he was innocent, he would have his chakra sealed for a year, although he would be able to live in Konoha.

If he were guilty, then he would be executed.

We were not allowed to see Sasuke until the day of the trial. Naruto and I got front row seats because we used to be associated with him. We got a say in what happened to him since he tried to kill us on a regular basis.

The court doors opened and my breath caught in my throat. He was just as breath taking as I remembered him to be, maybe even a little bit more.

Years ago, I had sworn that I had gotten over my crush on Sasuke, but now I couldn't help but admire his features.

His ebony hair was a little bit longer and of course he had gotten taller and had acquired more muscles than he used to have,

Sasuke kept his eyes trained on the ground as he sat up front in his chair. I could see that Naruto was itching to reach out to Sasuke but I restrained him.

The trial started and I gripped Naruto's hand in mine. He focused on squeezing all the blood on my hand to distract him self of the fact that he might lose his most precious friend. I paid no attention to the words; my eyes were trained on Sasuke alone.

He kept his eyes steady, either looking at the elders, who were speaking and were in charge of holding this trial, or he looked at his hands.

Never once did he even glance at me or Naruto and that stung a little bit. It was like he didn't even want to acknowledge our existence.

Suddenly, Sasuke was allowed to speak for him self. He stood up, facing the crowd but not meeting our eyes. Naruto gripped my hand even harder. "I know what I did was wrong. I would accept a punishment with open arms, but I can't. I left things in a terrible manner and I have to make it right. My brother is dead and my mission is completed. The quest for unlimited power was a dumb decision to make and I regret that I ever started it. I know that it is hard for every one to sit here and listen to me. I did some bad things and I want to make up for it. I intent to try to earn every one's trust back, if I just got a second chance." He bowed and sat down, staring holes through his hands as Naruto and I tried not to cry.

I blanked out after that and I was relieved when Naruto shook me awake. The trial was over.

Sasuke had been proven innocent.

**XXXXX**

A few weeks later, Naruto and I were finally allowed to visit Sasuke. Naruto and I were nervous beyond belief. Kakashi-sensei had already talked to him, but he wouldn't tell us how the visit went.

I brought Sasuke some chopped tomatoes and Naruto brought him a bowl of ramen.

Sasuke had his own apartment now, so we went to the door. Naruto knocked once and then clasp his hands behind his back, staring at the ground. He kind of reminded me of Hinata.

The door opened by itself, so we came inside. After we took our shoes off, we walked to the living room, where Sasuke was staring at the TV. He sat up when he heard us enter.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as we sat down across from him. "We made you some tomatoes and ramen, just in case you were hungry."

Sasuke inclined his head in Naruto's direction and then stood up. I wondered what he thought he was doing as he held his arms out in my direction.

I sat there looking confused until I under stood what he wanted. Nearly crying, I stood up and walked to Sasuke, who threw his arms around me and gave me a long hug.

After a minute, he let go of me with one arm and held it out to Naruto. With a true smile, Naruto joined us and we were reunited once again as a team.

After that, we shared some memories. Sasuke had us laughing when he told us how his life was after he had left us. He had to share a room with whores, fish, and Kabuto.

Naruto and I helped Sasuke get up to date on every thing that was happening in Konoha. I can't believe that this is really happening.

We walk to a cliff and Sasuke reached for my hand. He gives it a gentle squeeze and offers me a light smile. This is totally unbelievable.

We stand here, remembering the good old days. Back then, we always fought. Arguments were common and we went our separate ways. In the end, we put our differences aside and got together. We would fight some time soon, maybe even tomorrow. But still, the day goes on. With or with out our happy ending.


End file.
